broadcastingfandomcom-20200215-history
ABC News Now
ABC News Now is a 24 hour broadband news channel offered via television and streaming video at ABCNews.com and on mobile phones. It delivers breaking news, headline news each half hour, and wide range of entertainment and lifestyle programs. This station's "Talk Back" feature allows viewers to voice their own input through the submission of videos and personal thoughts on controversial issues and current topics. It first appeared on July 26 2004, for a trial test, with extended coverage of the Democratic National Convention and Republican National Convention. On the 5th November 2007 Disney-ABC International Television announced plans to launch the channel in international territories including Germany, Spain and Belgium in 2008 on IPTV service Zattoo with more territories including the UK planned for the next 6 months , this marks the second international channel launched under ABC branding, the first being the UK general entertainment channel ABC1 which closed on September 26, 2007. Programming Politics Live -- Inside the political arena with Sam Donaldson Healthy Life -– Dr. Tim Johnson offers medical news & tips on how to take better care of yourself and your family, produced by Jackie Pou Popcorn with Peter Travers -- An interview-based movie show, with today's biggest stars talking to Rolling Stone movie reviewer Peter Travers, produced by David Wharton Exclusiva –- News about the Hispanic world by David Puente. The website can be found at http://abcnews.go.com/exclusiva. Money Matters -- Financial and economic news and tips right after the NYSE opening bell Inside the Newsroom -- Three times daily, bringing you live reports from the hottest spots in the world. Ahead of the Curve -- Technology news and a consumer guide to the latest gadgets Top Priority -- A closer look at women’s issues today World View -- Round-up of headlines from around the world Guilt or Innocence? – Legal experts on trials making headlines, produced by Terry Kenny All Together Now – Stories of real people who are working to change the world Good News Really -- Stories about when things go right, for a change Influential – Conversations with newsmakers and individuals shaping our world What's the Buzz -- The latest in celebrity entertainment news, produced by Jessica Golden Breaking News During international Breaking News, they simulcast with the BBC News service. First happened during the Assassination of Benazir Bhutto. Availability As of December 1st, 2007, the online live broadcasting has been discontinued. Since then the news service is free for only America Online, AT&T High Speed customers, Verizon DSL, & Comcast subscribers. This online (live) service is not available outside the United States. The channel is also available via satellite, free to air, on Galaxy 28 at 89W, transponder 613 at 11955MHz, vertical polarization. The channel is carried by Verizon FIOS TV, Charter Communications, RCN and a number of other cable TV providers in the USA. ABC News Now was formerly available as a digital subchannel for many ABC affiliates during the 2004 Presidential election season. References Now Category:24-hour television news channels in the United States fr:ABC News Now